


Happy Holidays Indeed

by MecaWolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecaWolf/pseuds/MecaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca goes on a "Secret Santa" date that she has been dreading. Little does she know just how much this date will make her appreciate the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays Indeed

~~~~Prompt: Secret Santa Dates

"Why in the hell did I agree to this shit?" Beca Mitchell asked herself as she struggled to pull up the zipper of her dark blue dress she was almost wearing. She'd just spent the last 20 minutes rushing around to get ready, she was gonna be late. Late for what you ask? A blind date or, Secret Santa Date as Chloe called it.

A few weeks prior, when she was drunk off her ass and had no idea what she was saying, Chloe convinced her to do this Secret Santa Date thing that a few of her friends came up with. Your name gets drawn from a hat with someone else just like Secret Santa only instead of buying presents for each other, you go on a date. Beca knew most of the people her best friend had invited to join in but, she wasn't one for blind dates. She'd gotten the dude's number but they'd only talked about the date, nothing else. His name was Kommissar or so she was told. I mean, there's no way that's his real name, right? 'Whatever, I'll find out when I get there' she thought to herself with a sigh. Giving a little sound of triumph as her zipper finally zipped up, she hurriedly grabbed her phone and made her way into the hall. Checking herself quick in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and keys before rushing out the door.

Beca shivered as the cold winter air encountered her face and bare legs. 'I'm REALLY glad I remembered to bring my jacket, although it still freezing out here.'

It took her about 15 mins to reach the restaurant her date had picked out for them. It was one of the nicer authentic Italian places. After parking quickly, she walked through the doors and waited nervously to be led to her date for the evening. She scanned the place quickly to see if she could pick him out. No such luck. A lady with a very fake smile on her face walked up to the desk.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting a Kommissar here?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ah yes, right this way." The woman then set off through the dining area, Beca hot on her heels.

She took her time to look around and appreciate the décor of the place. Most of it was modern looking but it had an authentic Italian vibe that made it all feel ageless. 'Well, this guy can really pick a restaurant. At least this date won't be a total loss.' Beca groaned at the thought.

"Your table miss, here we are."

Beca turned her gaze toward the table and froze. Holy. Shit. The woman sitting at the table was a goddess, Beca was certain of that. She had long, wavy blonde hair that fell nicely into her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing blue. The threatened to pick through her mind and reveal her darkest secrets. Enticingly beautiful. Her gaze traveled to the mystery woman's body. 'Oh god.' Beca's mind went almost immediately to the gutter. The woman before her was clearly and athlete. Her body was lean and wrapped in delicious muscles everywhere Beca could see. 'NOT fair.'

"Fuck." Beca mumbled, but not quietly enough. She heard the woman chuckle lowly before she said

"It seems a Kleine Maus has scurried it's way to my table."

'Oh god no! Gorgeous, fit and fucking GERMAN! This woman is designed to my EVERY weakness!' Beca blushed at her now even more impure thoughts, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

"The tiny Maus has nothing to say? What if I give her some cheese?" the German teased lightly.

"I-I'm not a-a mouse!" Beca squeaked out before looking away, embarrassed.

"Oh? But you are so tiny! Like an adorable little mouse." the blonde smiled.

Beca went back to examining the carpet before she realized something. Wasn't she supposed to be meeting a man here? Then why was she standing in front of this tall drink of German water? Not that she would mind ditching him for this beauty right here but it'd be kinda rude.

She turned to the waitress before asking "Um, excuse me? I'm supposed to be meeting a man named Kommissar here?"

The lady checked her list again. "Well, this is the only Kommissar we have on our list."

"You are Beca, ja?" the blonde questioned before adding "If that is so than I am in fact your date."

"You're Kommissar?! But you're a woman?!?!" Beca exclaimed a bit loudly, causing many heads to turn towards their table. Looking to her feet, her faced pinked with embarrassment.

"Indeed I am Maus, does this bother you?" the goddess of a woman questioned.

"I'm not gay! Or, well, I never told Chloe anything about it....." A chuckle was heard and she glanced up just in time to catch the blonde woman raise from her seat. Beca unconsciously licked her lips. This woman HAD to be a goddess. As the German walked, Beca had a good view or her long, lean legs and a nice view of her arms as well. She even noticed the slight definition of abs hidden under black fabric. The skintight black dress she was wearing made her look absolutely delectable. Beca stared for a little while longer before she noticed that Kommissar had moved to the opposite end of the table and pulled her chair out for her. She hesitated only a moment before quickly making her way to sit down, muttered a quiet "thanks" as she went.

"May I get you something to drink, Miss?" the lady asked as the German woman reseated herself across from the small brunette.

"Just a water please?" Beca squeaked out. The lady nodded before rushing to get her drink.

"The Kleine Maus even squeaks!" Kommissar exclaimed with a laugh. Beca remained silent. She glanced up to see gorgeous pools of blue staring back.

"What's your real name?" she blurted. "I mean, Kommissar can't be your real name 'cause that would just be weird- I mean! Not weird but just, uncommon although it'd be totally okay if it were 'cause Kommissar is such a powerful name and-"

"Maus! Breathe. Take a, uh how do you say? A cold pill?" the German pondered.

"It's take a chill pill..." Beca added helpfully.

"Ja, that is the one. Take a chill pill Maus, we have all night. There is no need to get everything you need to say out in one breath." Kommissar said with a smirk.

Beca laughed nervously before asking again "So, uhhhh, what IS your real name?"

She smiled gently. "Luisa, my name is Luisa."

'Luisa' Beca thought with a small smile. "That's a beautiful name."

"Danke, Beca. Yours is quite lovely as well." Luisa looked at her with a fondness she couldn't explain, but she felt her heart flutter.

Conversation flowed easily between the two of them and before they know it, their time was up. They walked to Beca's car hand in hand. When they were in front of her car, the smaller brunette turned to face the tall blonde.

"This was a lot of fun, I just wish it didn't have to end so soon." She said sadly.

"Perhaps it doesn't."

Confused, she asked "What do you mean?"

Looking her in the eye, she replied "Would you like to go out with me again, Beca?"

Beca stared at her for a long moment before jumping up, yelling "Hell yes!". She started to happy dance with the biggest grin on her face. Luisa watched her with a warm smile. Beca stopped her dancing and looked at Luisa again, grin still plastered firmly on her face. They stared at each other for a while, slowly leaning closer together. Their lips connected and Beca swears she was in another realm. She felt so complete, this was the best feeling in the world. Pulling away, that smiled brightly at each other. Leaning in close, Luisa whispered into her ear "Happy Holidays, Maus." She then turned and walked away.

Smiling after her, she said out loud "Happy Holidays indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! This was a really awesome prompt and I loved writing it. Credit to whoever gave this to me and whoever came up with the name Luisa, it's a great name. My first fic so I hope I did this prompt justice. Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
